A chuj wie jak to nazwać
To coś powstało po przedawkowaniu "M jak Miłość" i My heart will go on śpiewanego przez Kobrę ;_; Kurwa jakby to zacząć. A, wiem. Ale będzie w chuj długie. *Opowiada Nina* Była noc. Szłam sobie lasem, nieźle wkurzona bo gościu którego chciałam zabić, spierdolił, a ja prawie dałam się złapać. Nagle usłyszałam że ktoś za mną biegnie i woła "SIEMA NINKA TY KURWO ZATRZYMAJ SIEŁ" No nie, pomyślałam. Znowu ona. Roześmiana Jill. Mruknęłam "spierdalaj" coś pod nosem ale ona mnie dogoniła. NINKA MUSISZ KOGOŚ POZNAĆ!- wrzasnęła mi prosto do ucha. -Chyba cię pojebało, odpowiedziałam. Dwa miesiące temu "MUSIAŁAM POZNAĆ BENa", a potem twierdziłaś, że Eyesless Jack to dla mnie TEN JEDYNY. Co teraz kurwa?! Nie przesadzaj, odpowiedziała. Faktycznie BEN mógł nie być w twoim typie, ale ty i Jack wyglądaliście tak słitaśniee!!! -Tak, tylko szkoda że wpierdolił mi nerki na trzeciej randce. - Zamknij się już. No chodź musisz go zobaczyć!!!!!!!!!!111111 Nie ma mowy, spierdalaj Jill. Wtedy poczułam, że z całej siły przyjebała mi w głowę. Kiedy się obudziłam, zobaczyłam że nade mną stoi ta dziwka i... Ticci Toby. Kurwa, gorzej być już nie może, pomyślałam. Z trudem się podniosłam i wrzasnęłam "PRZEPRASZAM CIĘ TOBY, ALE MUSZĘ POROZMAWIAĆ Z JILL" i prawie siłą zaciągnęłam ją pod drzewo parę metrów dalej. CZY TOBIE JUŻ ZUPEŁNIE ODJEBAŁO?!! Ale ta kurwa zaczęła się śmiać i powiedziała: No wyluzuj, przecież nawet z nim nie rozmawiałaś! CZY TY KURWA NIC NIE ROZUMIESZ???!!!!!-krzyknęłam. TOBY JEST OD SLENDERA! SLENDER PRÓBOWAŁ ZABIĆ JEFF'A! A JA CHCĘ TYLKO JEFF'A!. Nina nie drzyj ryja, bo Toby nas usłyszy- powiedziała spokojnym głosem. Zresztą to takie urocze! Będziecie jak Romeo i Julia! Kto by nie chciał być w takim związku?! Wtedy strzeliłam facepalma. Serio Jill, Romeo i Julia? Trzydniowy chujowy związek, zakończony śmiercią sześciu osób. Ale jedną ze zmarłych będziesz ty!!! I próbowałam wbić jej nóż w ten łeb, ale zamieniła się w chmurę dymu i zniknęła. Zajebiście. Wtedy zobaczyłam, że za mną stoi Toby z siekierą. Yyyyy... Cześć mój książę-powiedziałam niepewnie. Cześć Nina, jestem Toby Rogers, powiedział. Zauważyłam, że jego ręka dziwnie drgała. "Super, mam przejebane" pomyślałam. Yyyy ten, no, yyy, widzę, że lubisz zabijać? powiedział. Tak, to moje hobby mruknęłam. I wtedy usłyszeliśmy zza drzewa: Nosz kurwa ile można czekać! Pocałujcie się czy coś bo ja to nagrywam! Momentalnie się odwróciliśmy. Za drzewami stali Slenderman, Masky i Hoddie i nagrywali nas telefonem, wpierdalając chipsy. "WYPIERDALAĆ STĄD! "wrzasnęliśmy jednocześnie. No dobra, nie przeszkadzamy wam-powiedział Slender i gdzieś se poszedł wraz z tymi dwoma idiotami. Może się przejdziemy?- zaproponował Toby i wziął mnie za rękę. No dobrze, odpowiedziałam. Na początku atmosfera była napięta, niczym sukienka na dupie Kim Kardashian, ale potem zaczęliśmy normalnie rozmawiać. W końcu kompletnie nam odbiło i zaczęliśmy strzelać sucharami. Powiedziałam "Śmiejesz się gorzej niż Waldek z Kiepskich!", a on po chwili odpowiedział "A creepypasta o tobie, jest gorsza niż historyjki z Chwili dla Ciebie" Wtedy oboje wybuchnęliśmy wariackim śmiechem. Dzisiaj mija miesiąc od kiedy jesteśmy razem, a Jill ciągle pierdoli, że gdyby nie ona, to nigdy byśmy się nie poznali. Czasem jednak żałuję, że tej kurwy nie da się zabić. Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudna Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:ZUO Kategoria:Galfrydy Kategoria:Morderca Kategoria:Igi68 Kategoria:DIALOG Kategoria:W cholerę postaci Kategoria:A chuj wie jak to nazwać-seria Kategoria:Ściana tekstu Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:Slendy Kategoria:A chuj wie jak to nazwać - seria